


How "Demands of the Qun" Should Have Ended

by BarGamer



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarGamer/pseuds/BarGamer
Summary: Hated the way Demands of the Qun went, so I wrote a new ending.





	How "Demands of the Qun" Should Have Ended

Iron Bull laughs as the dreadnought’s shots crossed in midair, as the first one hits, and again as the second leads the target, hitting almost the same spot. “Nice one!”

Gatt’s moan of dread brings them back to business, “Aw, crap.” He had spotted two more approaching parties of Venatori, one of them headed towards their position, the other nearly upon the Chargers.

Iron Bull wasn’t worried, however. “Go on, boss. Show off a little bit.” Gatt was a page behind. “Your men need to hold that position, Bull.”

“They will not hold it alone.” Sesame Lavellan raised her Marked hand and touched it to the crystal of her staff, drawing three threads of the Fade into her spell. The framework of the spell required: Time Magic, courtesy of Magister Gereon Alexius’s research. The man really was quite grateful for that Snowy Wyvern potion for his son; Cold Magic allowed her to use Fade Step to push her friends slightly out of phase of space/time; Finally, Rift Magic provided an anchor, via the principles of Pull of the Abyss. Sesame called it… “Teleport!”

With Iron Bull reunited with his Chargers, Seeker Cassandra protecting Sesame’s magic, and Sera ripping up their flanks, the Venatori reinforcements stood no chance. Another Teleport brought them back to Sesame's position, ambushing the Venatori party who thought they were attacking a lone Mage. 

The dreadnought left, its mission complete. The Chargers drank deeply of Chasind Sack Mead that night, but none drank so much as Sesame herself, as toast after toast was raised in her honor.

The morning after, Gatt was pleased to inform the Inquisitor that the Qunari alliance had become official. Was there any way that the Inquisition could share the spell that allowed them to be in several places at once? Too complex for a hobbled Saarebas to even consider practicing, even if they had the Inquisitor's Mark? Oh, the caster needed an emotional connection to the subject? A pity.

**Author's Note:**

> A fan-Mod adds Teleport to the Dragon Age: Origins Mage spell list. I thought that such a spell would be only too appropriate in Inquisition, where you go in and out of the Fade.


End file.
